shadowunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Lost World review
BlueFlametheAman Sonic Lost World is, in my opinion, one of the best looking Sonic games to date. The controls of this game may take some time used to because of how different this game is from preavious games like Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, but once you get used to it, the game becomes a blast to play. The gameplay itself is bit slower than Colors and Generations, but focuses a lot more on traditional platforming, which I really appreciate. It offers many classic moves like the Spin dash and the Bounce, but also adds a lot of unique features like the new Parkour System. The level design is some of the best i've ever seen in the series. It offers numerous ways for players to beat the levels, which range from using the Parkour System to using the Wisps, giving a lot of replay value. The Wisps themselves are a little hard to control, but they can still get the job done. The graphics in this game are beautiful as always and the music is very sweet and catchy. The story is nothing to write home about, but it's still on par with Colours and Generations. The only complaint I really have with this game is that the boss battles are a little bit too easy for me ( except the ones against my favorite Zeti Zavok ). However, I never had high expectations for them. So, that's only a minor nitpick. The Zetis themselves are pretty entertaining villains. They're not masterpieces of writing, but they clearly aren't supposed to be. In the end, Sonic Lost World is a awesome game and I definitely recommend this game to Sonic fans and Wii U owners. If you're also a fan of Nights into Dreams, you should get the Deadly Six Bonus Edition. Because of how much fun I had with the game with very little to complain about, I'm proud to give Sonic Lost World a 9 out of 10. Toxice's review The Gameplay Sonic Lost World's gameplay is definitely a new course in the Sonic series that doesn’t ring the actual “Sonic” feel most of his games had to offer. I’m not entirely impressed with the game’s gameplay due to it’s lack of thrill and excitement. There are too many areas where all the fun stops and you are forced to die. Most levels sort of feel the same, each with a special gimmick that can be exciting or at some parts, awfully frustrating (I’m looking at you, snowball). The 3D sections of the game, are confusing with it’s camera when it comes to platform and dizzying when you are supposed dash left and right. Surprisingly, Sonic feels a little clunky and slow when you are supposed to dash forward but too uncontrollable when it comes the small puzzles of mindless “falling to your death” areas that break the patience sphere. Level designs are flat and sometimes it feels like a "ball controlling" game, not a solid platformer. The controls are a little “get used to” and a few of Sonic’s moves like the halt when he punts enemies mid-air can ruin gameplay experience. But overall experience aint as bad as it sounds. There is a Brightside though. The 2D sections of Sonic Lost World is almost another game. They are enjoyable, fun, free and thrilling. Meaning, the levels seem unbalanced, as some of it’s part (even 3D) is actually really fun and the other part is tiring. Much like Sonic and the Secret Rings. Lost World has it’s fair share of difficulty but most of it seems unfair. The Boss Fights are rather imbalanced too, since all the boss fights are too easy and familiar besides the Sky Road one. Infact, everything about Sky Road rules, one of the greatest aspect of the game. The ending boss plays too much like the Sonic Colors one too, so it doesn’t feel “grand” as it should. On the other hand, the wisp are alright, but for some reason didn’t feel like they were in the right place as they did in Sonic Colors. The absolute best thing is the amount of alternate paths that makes you want to explore the level much more but some of them make the levels too easy and uninspired, increasing Replay value. 5/10 Graphics and Presentation Big bonus. Absolutely charming and stunning visuals on any TV setting. Great Landscaping and vivid colors. 3D and 2D worlds are both in-depth and there are no texture issues. The selection screen is helpful and the map is easy and familiar like the one from Sonic Rush. One of the best looking games to date. Sadly, there are some big display glitches and bumps, but very rare. 9/10 Story The Story is.. ho-hum. Eggman gets the Deadly Six out of nowehere, the conch comes out of nowehere, Sonic falls to the Hex out of nowehere, The Hex is a hex for no reason and has different places for no reason. The cutscenes make it worse. There are too many little cutscenes with no importance but to say the least, they are entertaining. Lost World’s humor can be really funny at time but other time, you want to get a pot and smash it on your head as Sonic uses too many forced lines too his aid. The Deadly Six are awful and bland villains that make the story no better. Around the end, the game takes a serious turn, and you really start to enjoy Sonic and Eggman’s interaction. Eggman is an absolute beast in that game! An amazing character, full of life and fun. Infact, he outshines the hero, himself. Sadly, he turns into O’ silly robotnik and betrays Sonic.. and falls off a cliff.. That’s the ending. Overall the Character portray Is poor. Sonic is kind of a mean and “oh look at me I’m so funny” guy, Knuckles is too.. cocky. Amy is Amy and Tails is a little off character with his anger and over-confidence. 4/10 Music The Music is THE BEST ever introduced in the Sonic franchise, form catchy too soothing. It’s got everything. Really keeps the player going. Voice acting is good too. 9/10 Lasting Appeal The game has much to offer, around 20 hours max if you want to achieve and once you get pro at the game, it is definitely better since the game is not very “user friendly”. 6/10 'Overall Average = 6.5 '